The Other-side
by coultharddd
Summary: one shot basted on a LilacMermaid Prompt: Henry has to break up a serious fist fight between Elizabeth and Will the day he meets his future brother-in-law for the first time. Rated M for language used


LilacMermaid Prompt: Henry has to break up a serious fist fight between Elizabeth and Will the day he meets his future brother-in-law for the first time.

apologies if it is not very good my head is a little scrambled these days!

Enjoy...

**The Other-side **

Elizabeth was anxiously sat in her apartment waiting for her brother to arrive. Elizabeth hadn't seen Will for eighteen months; last thanks giving in fact. Will had been busy studying to become a doctor and had recently joined a 'Global medical support team' meaning he was about to start travelling the world to provide care to those in need as part of his medical training. Elizabeth tapped on the table nervously, as tonight Will was going to meet Henry, her boyfriend.

Elizabeth and Henry had been dating for nearly 2 years now and he had still yet to meet Will. This was mainly down to Will's doing, they would often arrange for him to come over but he would let them down at the last minute. Elizabeth thought this was probably the reason she felt so anxious, she was waiting to be let down by her brother again; however she also knew that he was definitely coming this time. He had a flight out from Virginia in the morning heading to Europe; she knew he needed a place to stay.

Elizabeth looked at the clock and sighed, he was due at the house ten minutes ago. She tried hard not to enter into protective big sister mode. She always worried something would happen to him, just like it did her parents. Elizabeth stood from the dining room table and put her books away. She had an international relations exam in the morning; this was also adding to her nerves. Elizabeth was a perfectionist and desperately wanted to study into the early hours of the morning but figured her boyfriend meeting her brother was more important.

She grabbed her phone and lighted the front screen; her worry increased and frustration built inside as Will continued to run late and not notify her. _Typical Will_ she sighed to herself, Henry had left the apartment to go and get a take out, the idea being to give her and Will a few moments alone together before they met; but now that was unlikely to happen as will was a no show. Elizabeth couldn't handle the anticipation anymore and dialled his number only to go straight through to his answer phone.

'God Damn it will' she huffed and slammed her phone down, just as the front door bell rang. Elizabeth carried her tiny frame to the door, expecting it to be Henry saying he'd forgotten his key again, but to her surprise I was her brother.

'Will' she answered the door shocked

'Lizzie' he smiled awkwardly and entered the house as she stepped back

'You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, where the hell were you' she snapped at him as she watched him place his overnight bag down.

'Ok Lizzie, stop' he tried to reason but Elizabeth couldn't help it, she had worked herself up over her exam all day, then over thought the reason Will was late and concluded something bad had happened to him.

'Where were you?' She glared

'I went to see a friend, I needed some supplies' He was vague and she threw her hands in frustration and stormed off into the kitchen.

'Nice place, how long you been here?' He asked tentatively

'Henry and I started renting it about ten months ago'

'And where is Henry?' He asked

'Getting us all food, be nice to him Will' she warned and Will mocked being hurt

'Lizzie, come on I am not that bad, you on the other hand' he joked but it didn't go down well

'What about me Will?' she quipped

'Ok Lizzie what is wrong?'

'Will you were bloody late, and you know how I feel about that, especially since mom and dad' she stressed and he rolled his eyes at her

'Not this again, Lizzie you need to let this go otherwise poor Henry won't stick around, you have issues' Will replied insensitively

'I have issues? Really will I am not the one running around the world trying to save people, Will you need to settle and complete your degree and become a doctor'

'Lizzie this is part of my degree, well sort of, it's a gap year that all'

'A year really Will? We both know it will be longer, you think I have issues? You cannot even stay home anymore, since the accident' Elizabeth spoke softly, she was angry at her brother inside, but deeper than that it was grief talking.

'This is pathetic, I shouldn't have come' He attempted to walk away but stopped when he heard Elizabeth scoff behind him.

'You know what Lizzie, it's my life and that is the only explanation you need. Now if you really want to get into this we will, I might not stay home often but when I do at least I visit their grave, when was the last time you did that?'

'Don't' she whispered and dipped her head, as Will stood a few feet away from her

'Oh yes, that is right you haven't, since they died 5 years ago, you cannot even pay your respects to them, you couldn't even be arsed to join us for a drink because all you wanted to do was god damn study, more concerned about yourself, same as now, you're only frustrated that I was late before it stressed _you _out, it's all about you. YOU'RE SO BLOODY SELFISH' will snapped, he lost control of his emotions and shouted at his sister.

Elizabeth lunged towards him, fits of rage running through her body; she threw her hands towards will and swung punches in his direction, as she made contact with Will she screamed in anger, tears cascading down her face. She was trying to hit him and they ended up in a ruckus. Will grabbed hold of one of Elizabeth fits and pulled it above her head making her look up at him

'Get the fuck off me' she screamed

'You're a psycho' he spat at her.

'FUCK YOU' she shouted and attempted to lunge for him again, this time Will entertained the idea and he was now fighting with his sister.

Henry stepped through the front door of his and Elizabeth's apartment, Chinese in hand and was immediately shocked by the sight in front of him. Elizabeth and Will in a fist fight screaming at one another. Insults being thrown just as much as punches.

'HEY HEY BREAK IT UP' he dropped the food to the floor and attempted to break the fight apart.

'I AM NOT SELFISH WILL' she screamed

'YES YOU ARE, YOU WERE TOO SELFISH TO EVEN JOIN THEM, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH US, and YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM' He screamed as Henry pulled Elizabeth away from him.

She continued to clench her fists and throw punches as Henry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight into his chest whilst glaring at Will. Elizabeth punched Henry's chest repeatedly, each hit becoming weaker and weaker as her pain and tears became stronger.

'Shhh' he held her and gently rocked her as she broke down in his arms. Henry watched as Will sat on the sofa behind them and placed his head in his arms.

'Shit' he cursed as he looked at his sister, a tiny young women who was distraught in front of him.

'Lizzie I am so sorry, I didn't mean any of that'

'Just leave it Will' She mumbled into Henry's shirt.

'I am going to go, I was late because I changed my flight, I am flying out tonight so, and Lizzie I am so sorry'

'Are you Serious? You come into her life after months, break her heart, fight with her and swan back out as if it is nothing?' Henry had a go at Will.

'Nice to meet you too Henry' Will Joked but Henry glared; Elizabeth turned from Henry's chest and wiped her tears as she looked at Will.

'Just go' she whispered and he nodded

'Bye' he sighed and rubbed his sister's arm

'Take care of her Henry'

'I always do' Henry warned Will and they watched as he left their home. When the door closed Elizabeth tugged at Henry's t-shirt again as fresh tears fell.

'I am so sorry' she sobbed

'Babe its ok, come here' He pulled her on to his lap as he sat down and cradled her.

'He is a good guy really' she sniffled

'Babe he is just as hurt as you, just give I time and call him' Henry soothed as she clung to him in desperation

'Henry' she sobbed as her heart broke. Henry closed his eyes at the sound of the pain in her voice.

'It's ok, I know you miss them, I don't think all these sleepless nights and studying is helping is it' He reasoned, wiping her tear stained hair from her face.

'No' she croaked

'The nigh...the night they died, I was studying, studying international politics' she whimpered pulling her jumper over her hands

'And tomorrow is your international politics exam so you feel like you cannot fail' Henry finally understood why for the last few weeks she had been getting herself into a sate over this particular exam.

'Henry I cannot fail this test, I lost my parents because of this subject'

'Oh baby' Henry pulled her in for a hug

'You didn't lose your parents because of this subject, it was because of a stupid drunk on the road, and I am so very sorry baby but you need to forgive you 16 year old self for choosing to study, if you were in the car then Will might not have his sister right now, he could have lost all of you'

'I am sure he'd rather I was there he just said'

'No, that's his way of saying he blames himself and needs help to come to terms with that, but nobody can help him, not even you. You need to let him realise it on his own terms' Henry smiled weakly and looked at Elizabeth. Her face stained with tears, her eyes blood red a puffy, nose running and mascara stained cheeks.

'You're far too precious to carry all this pain' he whispered and she locked her hand in his

'Hold me' she whispered and Henry did just that, he squeezed her tighter, almost in desperation to hold her broken pieces back together.

'I love you Henry'

'I love you too, and you're going to love me even more when you realise there is Chinese on the side' he laughed as did she

'That better, there is that smile that I love' he used his thumb to wipe her cheek

'You always make me smile, and you always feed me' she giggled, using her sleeve to attempt to clean her up.

'Should I call Will?' she bit her lip

'Maybe do it tomorrow, let him cool off?'

'I'll just text him' she practically ignored Henry causing him to roll his eyes

'Here you go' he presented her with the bag of Chinese

'Thank you, for everything Henry, I don't deserve you'

'Elizabeth everyone deserves love, you are no exception' he replied lovingly sitting back down next to her as she curled her feet under her and looked on at Henry McCord.

'I wish you could have met them' she sighed

'Oh but I Have, through you, from what I know Elizabeth Adams you are the image of your mother but carry the traits of your father' he smiled and Elizabeth placed her plate down and snuggled into Henry's lap.

'I'm not hungry' she offered an explanation as she settled at his side.

'Sleep babe, I've got you, now and always' He knew she was exhausted and needed rest. He ran his fingers though her golden hair and watched as she gave in to rest. Henry watched her chest rise and fall and her breathing become shallower as she fell into a deeper sleep. He looked at her with love and admiration. A young women had endured so much, yet still had the biggest heart he had known. It was in that moment Henry knew one day he was going to marry Elizabeth. Be the man at her side forever, and one day meet her parents on the other side.


End file.
